The present invention relates to a combination microwave and electric oven and, more particularly, to a heater arrangement disposed below a turntable employed within a combination microwave and electric oven.
A combination microwave and electric oven has been developed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,987 entitled "COMBINATION ELECTRIC AND ELECTRONIC OVENS" on Mar. 9, 1965. A turntable is effective to perform a uniform microwave cooking, and a heater means is disposed below the turntable to maintain the oven temperature at a predetermined value in the electric heating mode.
In the conventional combination microwave and electric oven having a heater means disposed below the turntable, the heater means does not protrude from the periphery of the turntable. Therefore, the radiant heat generated from the heater means is substantially reflected by the turntable. This reduces the efficiency of the electric heating cooking. Moreover, a drive mechanism coupled to the turntable may be damaged by the heat energy maintained below the turntable.